


Hands Off My Girl's Hair

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Protectiveness, RWBY Uncommon Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: He made two fatal mistakes: touching Yang Xiao Long's hair, and putting his hands on Neo's girl.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Neopolitan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Hands Off My Girl's Hair

The barkeeper looked up as Yang entered. Neo stumbled in behind her, sneezing out one of Yang's yellow hairs--a consequence of riding behind the blonde on a motorbike for hours on end. She made a face, sticking out her tongue like she'd tasted something unpleasant.

"Well, coming all this way was _your_ idea," Yang pointed out. 

Neo nodded sadly as Yang scooted onto a stool. With a smile, the barkeeper asked, "What can I get for ya?"

"Just a water."

"And for you?"

Neo shook her head, thumping Yang on the back with a grin. Yang rolled her eyes as the barkeeper laughed. "Yeah, you've got yourself a good glass of water there." He passed Yang her drink, and Yang slid pay over and popped the cap off. 

"Not many people come out this way," the barkeeper asked. "Any good stories?"

Yang held up one hand as she drained the entire plastic bottle in one extended gulp. "Nothing worth hearing," Yang replied. She set the bottle down, completely empty. 

"Oh, come on," said a husky, dry voice. Yang looked at the roadside shop's only other customer, a greasy looking man in outlander gear. "Pretty girl like you's gotta have something good to hear."

 _Great._ She'd seen a lot of people like this guy before. She was well aware of how she looked--and her old manner of dressing did nothing but encourage that look. Yang cared very little about how she looked, outside of her hair. This was not the first time some random jackass started flirting with her. Nor would it be the last, most likely. 

She ignored him as he scooted closer. "Beautiful thing, you are, to be out in the middle of nowhere. Nice face, nice eyes...and your hair..."

He then made two great mistakes. A first level of stupidity would have been putting your hand on someone else's girl, and a second would have been touching Yang's hair. You couldn't get much stupider than touching Yang's hair with her girlfriend standing right next to her. 

A simple strike knocked his hand away, and the hook handle slammed his face, knocking out a tooth. Before he fell to the ground, she hooked her umbrella around his neck and pulled him forward. Yang flipped him over her shoulders, throwing him towards the ground and hitting him full on. He ricocheted off the ground, hit the roof, and bounced out the door, landing in an unceremonious heap, almost certainly unconscious. Neo possessively wrapped an arm around Yang's shoulders, sitting her girlfriend back down. 

"Good riddance," the barkeeper said. "That guy's been sitting here, causing problems for an hour now. Almost never pays. Next time, I'm not letting him in here."

Neo patted Yang on the shoulder, as if to say, "Mine." Yang kissed her on the cheek. "I could have handled that creep, y'know."

Neo nodded, smiling. 

"I guess you earned that." Yang laughed as Neo nodded again, putting a hand on her hip. "That's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've wrote one of these. I considered a few different options, and finally decided to write another one of these. I'm also hoping this will fix the glitch I've been having, where it's permanently stuck on "chapter publication date is december 5th 2020" because changing that is getting old.   
> A bit of a question for you guys, though. You've seen plenty of Ruby/Penny fics(probly) and you've certainly seen enough white rose to last you forever. So what about Weiss x Penny? XD  
> If you have a request, leave a comment, i'll get back to ya!


End file.
